Transkripte/Nicht um jeden Preis
Nicht um jeden Preis ist die siebte Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die neunundfünfzigste der Serie. Text Die Zulassung :Pinkie Pie: Argh! Ich wünschte, das Postpony würde endlich kommen. Ich kann keine Minute länger mehr abwarten. Ich kann keine Minute länger mehr abwarten herauszufinden, ob Rainbow es geschafft hat oder nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, du bist ja nervöser als Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Also ich bin überhaupt nicht nervös. Wenn die Wonderbolt-Akademie mich aufnimmt… :Pinkie Pie: Wenn sie dich aufnimmt, wenn sie dich aufnimmt. Nicht vorplanen. :Rainbow Dash: Ich sag euch, dass ich eh beschlossene Sache. :Pinkie Pie: Nicht vorplanen. :Applejack: Sie ist die beste Fliegerin in Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: In Ponyville? Ich bin vermutlich die beste Fliegerin in ganz Equestria. Es würde mich nicht mal groß überraschen, wenn sie mich gleich am ersten Tag zu einer Wonderbolt machen. Au. :Postbote: Ich habe einen Brief für Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab’s nicht geschafft. :Pinkie Pie: Hhh. :Rainbow Dash: Reingelegt. Hahaha. Ihr seid ja alle so leichtgläubig. Als ob sie mich nicht aufnehmen würden. Oh. :Pinkie Pie: Ich freue mich sooooo für dich wahnsinnig für dich. :Rainbow Dash: Argh. Danke. Äh, Pinkie Pie, ich muss jetzt langsam mal los. :Pinkie Pie: Squee OK, bin fertig. :Rainbow Dash: Je schneller ich dort bin, desto eher kann ich ihnen zeigen, was ich kann. Wir seh’n uns in einer Woche. :Applejack: Viel Glück. :Rainbow Dash: Werd’ ich nicht brauchen. :Pinkie Pie: ein Megaphon VERGISS NICHT, UNS ZU SCHREIBEN! Glaubt ihr, sie hat mich gehört? :<<Titellied>> Auf der Akademie :reden im Hintergrund :Rainbow Dash: Oh ja, das ist richtig cool. :Kadetten: im Hintergrund: … richtig aufgeregt … :Spitfire: Na seh’n wir mal, wen wir hier haben. Ich wette, ihr denkt wohl alle, ihr könntet Wonderbolts werden, oder? :Kadetten: Ja, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Glaubt ihr, das Zeug zu haben, ein Eliteflieger zu werden? :Kadetten: Ja, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Na dann bin ich die erste, die euch verkündet, dass ihr es nicht seid. Wenn ihr das Zeug hättet, ein Eliteflieger zu sein, dann währt ihr bereits bei den Wonderbolts. Denkst du immer noch, du wärst was besonderes? :Cloudchaser: klappern Nein, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Denkst du, du wärst ein Ass? :Bulk Biceps: Erghhh. :Spitfire: Ich glaub’, du bist die schlechteste Fliegerin der ganzen Akademie. Wahrscheinlich verlässt du uns schon nach einem Tag. :Rainbow Dash: Nein, Ma’am. Ich würde niemals aufgeben. :Spitfire: Hah, was ist mit dir? Wette, du kommst nicht bis zum ersten Fahnenmast, ohne außer Atem zu kommen. :Lightning Dust: Wetten doch, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Was war das? :Lightning Dust: Lass mich einfach zeigen, was ich drauf hab’. :Spitfire: Ah, du willst eine Chance, dich zu beweisen, hm? :Lightning Dust: Ja, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Na bitte. Du kriegst deine Chance. Ich will 500 Runden sehen. VON EUCH ALLEN. :Kadetten: Ohhh. :Spitfire: SOFORT. Trillerpfiff :Fluggeräusche :Husten :Spitfire: Runde 499. :Rainbow Dash: Na, wer sagt’s denn. Nur noch eine Runde. :Lightning Dust: Komm, los. :Spitfire: FÜNFHUNDERT. :Bremsgeräusche :Spitfire: Nicht schlecht, für einen Haufen Frischlinge. :Lightning Dust: Ich bin Lightning Dust. :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash. :Lightning Dust: Wollen wir uns was zu essen hohlen? :Rainbow Dash: Supergern. Im Briefkasten nichts neues :Pie schaut in den Briefkasten :und Schließen des Briefkastens :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash ist jetzt noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden weg. Gib ihr die Chance, sich dort einzugewöhnen. Wie wär’s, wollen wir vielleicht Twilight besuchen? Prinzessin Celestia lässt sie gerade ein paar neue Zauber üben. :Pinkie Pie: Neue Zauber? Hm. OK. Warte. Aber wenn ich nicht hier bin, wenn Rainbows Brief ankommt, dann kann ich ihn auch nicht sofort lesen. Und wenn ich ihn nicht sofort lese, dann kann ich auch nicht sofort zurück schreiben. Und wenn ich nicht sofort zurück schreibe, denkt sie, ich hab’ den Brief nicht erhalten und glaubt, er ist verloren gegangen. Und wenn sie sich Sorgen um ihren Brief macht, ist sie abgelenkt. Und wenn sie abgelenkt ist, bringt sie keine gute Leistung. Und wenn sie keine gute Leistung bringt, wird sie vielleicht rausgeworfen. Und wenn sie rausgeworfen wird, wird sie niemals ein Wonderbolt. Und wenn sie kein Wonderbolt wird, sind all ihre Träume völlig zerstört. Und das ist dann alles meine Schuld. :Applejack: Also, mit anderen Worten: Du bleibst lieber am Briefkasten. :Pinkie Pie: Ja. :Applejack: Ganz, wie du willst. :und Schliefen des Briefkastens Die Schwindelscheibe :Spitfire: Die Wonderbolts sind die schnellsten und präzisesten Flieger der Welt, aber auch sie können ins Trudeln geraten. Und wenn das geschieht, muss ein Wonderbolt in der Lage sein, sich schnell wieder zu sammeln. Das … ist die Schwindelscheibe orig: Dizzitron und sie macht euch sehr, ich wiederhole, sehr schwindlig. Eure Aufgabe ist es, zu versuchen, euch zu sammeln und dann geradeaus zu fliegen, so schnell wie es euch möglich ist. Wenn ihr euch erholt habt, setzt ihr zu einer sanften Landung an. Also, wer fangt an? Du, du fängst an. :Wild Flower: Ich? Ah. schluck :Spitfire: SOFORT! Bereit? :Wild Flower: Ja, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Los! Loslassen! :Wild Flower: Argh, argh, argh, oh. Orgh. :Spitfire: Ah, fünfzehn Sekunden, gut. Aber ich würde darüber nichts nach hause schreiben. Der Nächste! In Ordnung, Rainbow Dash. Zeig mal, was du kannst. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, Ma’am. :Spitfire: OK, los. Loslassen! Sechs Sekunden. Das ist ein Akademie-Rekord. :Wild Flower: Bei dir hat das so leicht ausgesehen. :Rainbow Dash: Tja, bei mir sieht alles so leicht aus. :Spitfire: OK, Lightning Dust, du bist dran. :Lightning Dust: Ma’am, können wir die Schwindelscheibe auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit stellen? Ich will an meine Grenzen gehen. :Spitfire: Bist du dir da auch sicher? :Lightning Dust: Ja, Ma’am. :Spitfire: OK, ganz wie du willst. Loslassen! 6,5 Sekunden. Nicht schlecht :Lightning Dust und Rainbow Dash: Hey, oh ja. :Spitfire: Der Nächste. :Krachen :Rainbow Dash: Kein Pony ist auch nur in die Nähe der sechs Sekunden gekommen. :Lightning Dust: Sie sollten uns am besten gleich zu Wonderbolts ernennen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, das sollten sie. Haha. :Spitfire: Alle zuhören: Den Rest der Zeit arbeitet ihr in Zweier-Teams. Ich werde morgen früh die Liste der Teams aushängen und auch wer Leitpony und wer Flankenpony ist. Viel Glück. :Lightning Dust: Als würden wir das brauchen. :Rainbow Dash: Haha, ja. Flankenpony :Rainbow Dash: Also, welches von euch glücklichen Mädels wird denn mein Flankenpony. :Wild Flower und Cloudchaser: Kichern :Cloudchaser: Wirf lieber einen Blick auf den Aushang. :Rainbow Dash: Hrgh. Ein Flankenpony? :Lightning Dust: Wir beide sind ein Team. Ist das nicht fantastisch. :Rainbow Dash: Darf ich eintreten, Ma’am? :Spitfire: Ja, was gibt es, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Ich hatte die beste Zeit an der Schwindelscheibe. Nur sechs Sekunden. :Spitfire: Und? :Rainbow Dash: Und jetzt soll ich ein Flankenpony sein? :Spitfire: Weil ich denke, dass Lightning Dust und du ein unschlagbares Team sein könnt. Glaubst du nicht, dass ihr ein unschlagbares Team sein könnt? :Rainbow Dash: Sicher, Ma’am. Ich meine, nein, Ma’am. Ich meine, wir werden ein unschlagbares Team, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Und was ist das Problem? :Rainbow Dash: Ich denke, das Leitpony sollte ich sein, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Und ich denke, dass Lightning Dust ein bisschen mehr von sich abverlangt als du es tust. Deshalb habe ich sie zum Leitpony ernannt. :Rainbow Dash: Stöhn :Spitfire: Verstanden? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Gut. Flaggenjagd :Spitfire: Heute werdet ihr alle an einer Flaggenjagd teilnehmen. Wir teilen euch in zwei Gruppen auf, rot und blau. Wer die meisten Flaggen in der Farbe der gegnerischen Gruppe findet, gewinnt. :Kadetten: Jubeln :Wild Flower ': Das wird bestimmt ein Riesenspaß. :'Spitfire: Das wird kein Riesenspaß. Wenn ihr das denkt, liegt ihr falsch. das dient ebenfalls Übungszwecken und nicht zur Bespaßung. Leitponys und Flankenponys müssen gemeinsam fliegen. Wenn irgendein Paar getrennt wird, wird es unverzüglich disqualifiziert. Habt ihr mich verstanden? :Kadetten: Ja, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Dann geht es los. Trillerpfiff :Lightning Dust: Bereit für Rock and Roll? :Rainbow Dash: Bereit. :Lightning Dust: Hast du schon irgendwelche Flaggen gesichtet :Rainbow Dash: Noch nicht. Oh, da ist eine. :Lightning Dust: Gute Augen. :Rainbow Dash: Wir sollten langsamer fliegen, ich glaube nicht, dass wir das Tempo bis zum Ende durchhalten können. :Lightning Dust: Hah. :Rainbow Dash: Au. :Spitfire: Lightning Dust und Rainbow Dash haben die erste Flagge gefunden. :Lightning Dust: Los, komm, wir hohlen uns noch ein paar. :Rainbow Dash: Ah, sicher, gib mir nur ’ne Sekunde. :Lightning Dust: Komm, du hast doch nichts. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, natürlich. Das Fresspaket :Pinkie Pie: Hu! :und Schliefen des Briefkastens :Rarity: Sie wartet immer noch. :Fluttershy: Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihr nur irgendwie helfen. :Pinkie Pie: Helfen? Das einzige, was mir in diesem Moment helfen könnte, wäre ein Brief von Rainbow Dash. Es sind drei Tage vergangen. Mittlerweile wird sie sich vermutlich nicht einmal mehr an unsere Namen erinnern. Sie kann sich auch nicht mehr erinnern, wie wir aussehen. „Pinkie Pie? Ich kenne keine Pinkie Pie. Wer ist Pinkie Pie?“ :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn du dir solchen sorgen machst, wieso schreibst du ihr denn nicht einfach zuerst. :Pinkie Pie: Natürlich. Eine phantastische Idee. :Applejack, Rarity und Fluttershy: Ahhh. :Pinkie Pie: Wartet, ich habe noch ’ne bessere Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Rainbow ein Fresspaketorig: care package schicken. Ihr wisst schon, bevor sie uns alle vergisst. Obwohl, komm schon, mal ehrlich, wahrscheinlich ist es schon zu spät. Aber vielleicht hilf es ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, ich bin sicher, dass sich Rainbow Dash noch an uns alle erinnert. Aber ich finde, ihr ein Fresspaket zu schicken ist eine tolle Idee. :Pinkie Pie: Ein Fresspaket, richtig. Ich schick’s ihr mit der Post. Warte. Oh, das wird nicht klappen. :Applejack: Und wieso nicht? :Pinkie Pie: Was, wenn das Paket in der Post verloren geht, häh? Was, wenn ein anderes Pony das Paket bekommt und es sich dann an uns erinnert statt Rainbow Dash. Und dann wird es unsere Freundin. Und dann wird die echte Rainbow Dash niemals wissen, dass sie mal echte Freunde hatte, die sie nur vergessen hat. :Applejack: Kann von euch irgendjemand noch folgen? :Fluttershy, Rarity und Twilight Sparkle: Mmm-mm. :Pinkie Pie: Ich hab’ ’ne Idee. Wir werden Rainbow Dash das Fresspaket persönlich überbringen. :Rarity: Ich hätte nichts gegen einen Ausflug. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich auch nicht. :Applejack: Ich bin dabei. :Fluttershy: Ja, ich auch. :Pinkie Pie: Ich auch auch. Aber seid nicht traurig, wenn sie euch nicht sofort erkennt. Dass Erinnerungsvermögen braucht einen Moment. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Der Hinderniskurs :Trompeten :Spitfire: Heute absolvieren wir unseren berühmten Hindernisflug. Das Ziel dieser Übung ist, an euren präzisen Flugfähigkeiten unter extremen Bedingungen zu arbeiten. Und denkt nicht ans Gewinnen. Es ist kein Wettrennen. Und jetzt alle Ponys auf Position. :Trillerpfiff :Lightning Dust: Ach, könnt ihr ’nen Flügelschlag zulegen, Leute? Das ist doch Mist. Ich kann sie nicht überholen. :Rainbow Dash: Das macht doch nichts, wir können immer noch weiter synchron fliegen und Spitfire mit unseren Kunststücken beeindrucken. :Lightning Dust: Kann sein. Was soll dass denn sein, Schneckenponys? Das ist nur ein kleines Gewitter. Unsere Chance, die lahmen Enten zu überholen. :Andere Kadetten: Argh. :Spitfire: Nicht schlecht. Auch Rekordzeit, toll. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, euch in ein Team zu stecken. Offensichtlich hatten die anderen wohl ein paar Probleme mit dieser Übung. Ich glaube, ich hohle sie lieber mal da raus. Ihr zwei könnt euch inzwischen ausruhen. :Lightning Dust: Ja, Ma’am. :Rainbow Dash: Danke, Ma’am. Ähm, Lightning Dust, beim nächsten Mal sollten wir lieber auf die anderen Teams Rücksicht nehmen. :Lightning Dust: Hey, wer rastet, der rostet. Außerdem sollen die Wonderbolts sich auch erholen können, wenn sie durchgeschleudert werden. Du hast es auf der Schwindelscheibe gesehen. Die brauchen noch ein bisschen Übung. Es ist doch nicht unsere Schuld, dass wir so viel besser sind als die anderen. Es kann nicht aus jedem Pony ein Wonderbolt werden. Nur aus den besten der besten, oder? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, ich, ich schätze, du hast recht. :Lightning Dust: Natürlich hab ich recht. Lass uns was futtern, die anderen an zuschieben, hat mich hungrig gemacht. Wolkenzersstreuen :Trillerpfiff :beginnen Manöver :Bulk Biceps Ham. Yeah. :Lightning Dust: Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir unseren Wettkampf ganz in unserem Sinne ein bisschen aufmischen können. :Rainbow Dash: Aber wir liegen doch schon weit vorn. :Lightning Dust: Was ist, bist du einverstanden? :Spitfire: (in Rainbow Dashs Kopf): Dass Lightning Dust ein bisschen mehr von sich abverlangt als du es tust. Deshalb habe ich sie zum Leitpony ernannt. :Rainbow Dash: Ich bin einverstanden. :Lightning Dust: Gut, dann folge mir. und Rainbow erzeugen einen Tornado und verlieren die Kontrolle Ich hab’ die Kontrolle verloren. :Whiplash: Harghhh. vor dem Tornado :mit Mane 6 nähert sich der Akademie :Applejack: Das ist ein Wirbelsturm! :erfasst Ballon :Twilight Sparkle: Festhalten! Rettung in letzter Sekunde :reißen :Ponys: aus dem Ballonkorb schreien :Rainbow Dash: Nein. :Dash eilt zur Rettung :Ponys: schreien :Dash verdichtet Wolken :landen auf verdichteter Wolke und werden hoch geschleudert :boing :Ponys: schreien :werden von den Kadetten aufgefangen und in Sicherheit gebracht :Rainbow Dash: Geht es euch allen gut? :Ponys: Aha. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, du erinnerst dich an mich. :Rainbow Dash: Klar erinnere ich mich an dich. Aber was macht ihr denn alle hier. :Applejack: Wir wollten dir ein Fresspaket bringen. Wir wusste nicht, dass du gerade mitten in einer irren Tornado-Übung steckst. :Lightning Dust: Das war fantastisch. :Rainbow Dash: Fantastisch? Meine Freundinnen hätten sich schwer verletzten können.orig: could have been smashed to pieces :Lightning Dust: Ja, haben sie aber nicht, oder? Bei den Wolken sieht das anders aus. Die haben wir mit dem Tornado komplett zerteilt. Die anderen Kadetten bräuchten Tage, um so viele Wolken zu sprengen. :Rainbow Dash: Ein Hufschlag? Kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich habe mir meinen Flügel gestoßen und du hast die anderen beim Hindernisrennen ins Trudeln gebracht und du hast einen Tornadu entfesselt, der meine Freunde gefährdet hat.orig: nearly demolished my friends :Lightning Dust: Ja und? :Rainbow Dash: Und? Ich verstehe, dass du die beste sein willst. ich will nichts anderes. Aber du tust es auf die falsche Art und Weise. :Lightning Dust: Die Wonderbolts scheinen anders darüber zu denken, denn immerhin hat Spitfire mich zum Leitpony ernannt und dich zu meinem Flankenpony. :Rainbow Dash: Ah. Du hast recht. Das hat sie. Spitfires Entscheidung :Spitfire: Ist es etwas wichtiges? Du solltest mit deiner Partnerin Wolken zerstreuen. :Rainbow Dash: Wir sind schon fertig, Ma’am. :Spitfire: Was, jetzt schon? Das ist ein Akademierekord. Wie habt ihr das gemacht? :Rainbow Dash: Deshalb bin ich hier, Ma’am. Lightning Dust hat dafür einen Wirbelsturm ausgelöst. :Spitfire: Ein bisschen übertrieben für’s Wolkenplatzen, aber wenn man sieht, wie schnell ihr wart, war das auch eine effektive Taktik. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, nun, diese effektive Taktik hat auch meine Freund gefährdet. Bei allem Respekt, Ma’am, aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen dem, was man sich selbst abverlangt und rücksichtslos zu sein. Und wenn Rücksichtslosigkeit das ist, was hier belohnt wird, und wenn man dadurch ein Wonderbolt ist, dann möchte ich nicht mehr dazu gehören. :Spitfire: Was willst du damit sagen, Frischling? :Rainbow Dash: Ich steige aus. :knallt zu :Applejack: Du hast was getan? :Rarity: Ein Wonderbolt zu sein, war dein Traum. :Rainbow Dash: Jetzt nicht mehr. :Twilight Sparkle: Tut mir Leid, Rainbow Dash. Ich weiß, es hat dir so viel bedeutet. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! Was fällt dir ein, aus meinem Büro zu verschwinden, ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten. Die Wonderbolts suchen nach den besten Fliegern aus ganz Equestria, aber du hattest recht. Niemand sollte auf Kosten seiner Kameraden der beste sein wollen. Es geht nicht nur darum, uns selbst anzutreiben, es ist auch wichtig, in die richtige Richtung zu denken. Und du hast mir gezeigt, dass du genau das tust. :Reißen :Lightning Dust: Hh. Arg. :Spitfire: Du bist kein Flankenpony, Rainbow Dash. Du bist ein Leitpony. :Rainbow Dash: Ohwietollohwietollohwietollohwietollohwietoll. :Spitfire: Jetzt ab in die Luft und gib mir zwanzig Runden. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, Ma’am. :Pinkie Pie: Warte, flieg nicht weg, öffne doch zuerst dein Fresspaket. :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Wonderbolts Academy pl:Transkrypty/Akademia Wonderbolts pt:Transcrições/Academia Wonderbolts Kategorie:Dritte Staffel